


A Night with the Sniper

by technicalWallflower



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Red Romance, Yaoi, team fortress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicalWallflower/pseuds/technicalWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sniper wants to go out drinking and continuously gets rejected by the others and made fun of by the Scout. Eventually everyone cracks down and puts Scout up to the task, then trouble ensues, followed by the consequences of Solitary confinement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with the Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to bare with me guys, it's my first fanfiction in ages.   
> There will be more added with every chapter.

    The Sniper had been going on and on about how he never had a drinking buddy and how he was hardly ever social with the outside world. Sure, there was a buddy system. However, the possibility of anyone getting too piss drunk or blowing their cover in some way was far too high of a risk to take. The most contact the Sniper had with the outside world was with his parents who reminded the scout of some sort of television cartoon married couple who just so happened to own a farm out in the country....or in this case, Australia, where that particular fuckin weirdo was from.

Scout would more often than naught make fun of the scout for his constant bitching and say things like, "Well I guess you're just that bad of a drunk" or "They probably think you'll pass out upon your first drink".

Unfortunately, when everyone cracked down and got clearance, he was the one assigned for being the Sniper's Buddy for his night out.

 

Couldn't be too bad right?

 

Wrong.

 

        Within the three hours of being inside of the closest bar that they could find, The Sniper had already downed something close to ten drinks of god knows what and was already about to duke uglies with some other prick.

 

    It took Scout a lot of word picking and difficulty just to break the two up before the other man over heard him telling the somewhat innebriated sniper not to break the prettier mug on an ugly one. At that point, all hell broke loose and both covers were blown before long. The Scout called for Miss Paulings help in that regard and hoped she'd arrive soon enough to take care of the bar and the bodies, which as he hoped, she did.

 

     Now, there he was, getting an ear full from the little lady about not causing too much of a scene and how certain actions came with tremendous consequences and not all of them being good and blah blah blah.

"I mean, what were you two thinking?" She finally asked before setting the entire bar ablaze.

 

        The Scout tried to wipe the annoyed sneer from his face before sighing heavily, placing his elbows upon his knees and leaning forward as his eyes trailed over to a sleeping Sniper. Atleast one of them got what they wanted. The other had to make sure that the bastard would be alright.

 

"I was thinking about dragging this dick heads ass out before anything more happened."

 

 

"And let me guess...you opened your mouth?"

 

He nodded.

 

     There was an exhasperated sigh as Miss Pauling answered her communicator and walked away for a brief moment, leaving the Scout to his thoughts. She had gone through twenty minutes of going into detail about evidence being eradicated. Meanwhile, the Scout had gone through the possibilities in his head and had been running his hand along the back of his neck, contemplating the fact that he and his team mate would more or less likely wind up getting executed for their lack of subtlety or whatever. Either that or something worse....

 

Good god did he hope that it was execution.

 

Then his mother would be set for life.

 

       Miss Pauling had then returned with a low sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were intense with regret as she then beckoned for him to do his best to hoist the Sniper over his shoulder and get him into the cab. As they all sat in the back, they spoke about the required punishment that had been necessary for the scout and the sniper to make amends for their mistakes and as they pulled to a stop, the Scout practically grit his teeth.

 

        Solitary Confinement. The words went off like a police siren in his head, and he had no clue what to do with it. He and his outing buddy were placed in a big white room on a far end somewhere in the RED building that had been closed off from the rest. Scout was sure that no one really knew about this area, though he wasn't surprised by it's convenience. For some reason, Redmond Mann got a kick out of playing jail with the bunch of Mercs he had when he got the chance. What was worse was that the Scout had the Sniper as a cell mate. Which was good....and bad at the same time, seeing as the Sniper was, now, awake and ready to go.

 

 

"What are you staring at boy?" he growled.

 

  The Scout could swear that his soul was going to shoot from his mouth and eye sockets as he pulled his eyes from the blaring white walls and turned them to the Australian who had been staring at him intensely for the past thirty minutes. His face twisted into a snide smile as he felt the need to act tough about the situation.

 

"I'm staring at the fairy in the corner numb nuts."

 

            Soon the Sniper was on him like a stray dog on it's first sight of food for months. Neither of them had their weapons, and they couldn't easily kill one and other without using some sort of object. The Scout swung his fist into the larger mans gut and the Sniper brought his knee to the Scout's groin. Though Scout had brothers and had hardly been affected by the blow. He quickly jerked his head forward and knocked the older man square in the face, drawing blood from his nose and mouth and managing to sway him for a moment, long enough to throw him off and pin the Australian beneath him. When he pulled his fist back to knock him out, the older man caught the blow and immediately threw the younger man off of him, placing him on his belly and twisting his arm behind his back.

 

"Had this been anything worse than Solitary Confinement...." The older man hissed.

 

"Youd've been my bitch a long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading, any form of critique is acceptable.


End file.
